wssfandomcom-20200222-history
GNX-605G GN-X Guard Type
GNX-605G GN-X (Guard Type) (aka ' ''Fereshtern Jinx Guard '), is a Fereshtern Mobile Suit piloted by guards and sentinels of royalties and politicians. Appeared in ''Gundam Build Wars Technology & Combat Characteristics A guard variant of the GNX-603T GN-X and sister unit to the GNX-603W GN-X Worker. Aside from some cosmetic differences to the exterior of the mobile suit, such as the unique crest on the head, the white and blue paint scheme, and very elaborate markings and decorative parts, there is little difference between the Jinx Guard Type and its original model. Weapon-wise, the Jinx Guard Type have a different GN Lance with a long GN Shield, and for firearms are several reconfigurations of the GN Beam Rifle and several experimental mass-produced types. However, it can't equip the GN Cannons or attachable weaponries because it lack hardpoints. Despite this, the model is reinforced with durable E-Carbon armor with several layers of anti-beam coatings and a stronger GN Composite Armor system. Some units have additional exterior armor parts as extra defence and is decorative only for commanders, captains, or elites. Armaments ;*GN Sentinel Lance :A guard variant of the GN Lance II, and one of the two variants. The GN Sentinel Lance has a longer and thinner lance with the handle slightly shorter than the original. The integrated GN Beam Rifle II is omitted, making it a GN Particle-fused melee weapon. It is usually use in CQC battles or when the enemy is using a energy shield, which the lance can easily penetrate through. ;*GN Warden Lance :A guard variant of the GN Lance II, and one of the two variants. The GN Warden Lance has a larger and shorter lance with an even shorter handle. This version have the integrated GN Beam Rifle II, but usually use mostly the lance since its stronger and powerful as a melee weapon. Using as a blunt weapon instead of a piercing pole weapon, the raw strength is enough to destroy armor and possibly nullify energy shields. ;*GN Guardian Shield :A guard variant of the GN Shield II. Slightly above the height of a MS, it's the tallest or longest shield in the GN-X's arsenal. It has several hardpoints, one at the center and four all around, forming a dotted cross. The center can attach a Defense Rod which generates a GN Field using the vents underneath. The sides can be equipped with side vulcan guns or extendable shields. On either top or bottom sides can be equipped with a claw or spike, or a carrying handle or view hole. ;*GN Shield II :Standard of the Jinx Trojan, but with extendable parts around it. ;*GN Beam Sabers II :Additional to the close combat are two beam sabers stored in the hip armor. Capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field, or force field in general. ;*GN SMG :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. A very customizable weapon, much like the GN Beam Rifle II and wielder, the SMG having two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, interchangeable parts. Light enough to be a GN Beam Pistol, but powerful as the wrist GN Vulcans, two can be equipped and wielded in unison. Customized with a front grip, foldable stock, specialized sights, and slightly longer barrel. ;*GN Assault Rifle :A modified version of the GN Beam Rifle. It removes the GN Condenser and move it to the back, replacing it is a front grip for stable handling, and the barrel is longer. Roughly a larger version of the GN Submachine Gun, retaining the rapid fire and high power output of the GN Beam Rifle II. ;*GN Beam Rifle II :Standard weapon of the Jinx Trojan. ;*GN Heavy Rifle :An experimental mass-produced sentry weapon. Either hand carry or mounted, it's a devastating HMG that shred its target apart. Special Equipment & Features ;*Crest Antenna :Despite looking like a decoration, it's actually a head antenna used by the Jinx Trojan Commander types, except all of the units are equipped with it. It strengthens the communication system and optical sensors, and enhanced com-links between each pilots. History Variants ;*GN-X Guard Type (Police Force) :The Police variations, which the crest is shorten and extends to the back, compact parts such as on a shoulder and feet, and the GN Drive is replaced with a GN Condenser. Equipped with Carbon Batons (GN Particle infused E-Carbon melee weapon), Riot Shields (GN Guardian Shields with extendable parts and viewing visors), and GN SMG. ;*GN-X Guard Type (Law Enforcement Force) :The Special Response variations, which the crest is removed and replaced with side antennas, nylon cloth covered joints, and specialized head sensors. Equipped with most of the standard issued arsenals. Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons